The Uncoolness of Love
by missingthepoint
Summary: Max Goof couldn't tell between crush and love. With one he could envision a future; fantasies of him and her in love. With another-it was wrong. Blurry and stained; ups and downs, curves. He couldn't see a future...yet, he wanted to. MxRxOc love triangle.


**A/N:**First Disney fic, and it is Max oriented. Yes, his dad is referenced throughout, but it's really Max and Max's doing.

I will not lie to you; this is intended to be a one-shot. Nothing more, nothing less. It depends on the reaction on if I will continue or not; you should know the deal. If you want it to be continued, then review and if not then this story will become completed. Done Deal. Just tell me your own view of this one-shot and if I need to upgrade anything, then please do tell.

The story deals with Max's romance with Roxanne or his seemingly unrequited crush on her (more of the latter), and his friendship with a best friend of his. Its Disney…Disney does these kinds of things all the time. It's a formula; a formula that obviously works for them…very well.

**Disclaimer: **I was not born in the early 1900's, obviously. So I don't own any of the canon characters within the story, but I do own my plot and everything else.

Please enjoy yourselves (shutting up now).

**Read. Relish. Review.**

* * *

The classroom had a strong smell to it, a smell that was pressuring and thick. It was hot, and it only fueled the stench that smothered the room. Arianna had taught herself how to ignore the odor, and by the means of her older siblings (who had already taken this class) who had told her to think of something else while during school work, she did. To make things worse, she was absolutely bored. Why did it take everyone so long to finish a test?

Wait, she knew that one. That was because she was the only to study for the test.

The teacher, Mrs. Helmbottom, said she was giving only five minutes more for the one who were still testing. Fortunately, Mrs. Helmbottom was a woman who kept her word. If she said there was five minutes left to a test, there was five minutes left, and when your time was up it was up. Whatever you didn't finish, was deducted from the grade, naturally.

Even for five minutes, it seemed to take forever. Letting her head lay gently on the wooden desk, Arianna's gaze traveled across the room. There was the jock, who was probably cheating off the nerd he sat right next to. There was the seductive blond chick who was more than likely seducing the nerd as well to get some answers. Mrs. Helmbottom, who herself was appearing to be just as restless as her students, stared hard at her students. Even Arianna, who wasn't even near her, could feel the piercing glare of the teacher.

A glare such as that only meant she was planning to deduct points from their Algebra test, good for them.

Arianna didn't care. They were unimportant, and they were unimportant because she was unimportant. Her foot started tapping restlessly on the tile floor, a sign showing that her nerves were becoming worse than they already were.

Lifting her head off the desk, Arianna stared at the clock over Mrs. Helmbottom's head, 2:27, only three minutes left?

She hated the time.

As Arianna removed her gaze from the clock, her eyes locked onto something or someone much more satisfying.

Max was struggling. He had never been top of the class, his main occupation on skateboarding, but his grades were fairly decent. But he knew his main weakness, as everyone else's-the exception being only a few, was Algebra I. He knew everyone was drastically trying to find some way to finish their test, or find some other way to cheat their way out. He dreaded to imagine his father if he made another F on an Algebra test. It was that Goofy was a harsh parent, but when needed he could through out his frustration with his son on his school work. If he had studied like he was suppose to, he probably would have been able to escape with at least a C.

He doubted this time.

He was going to get grounded.

Arianna was fixated on him, her eyes unable to break away. He sat only a few desks in front of her in the middle of the room, where if he tried to cheat on his test he would ultimately get caught and fail. But Arianna knew Max, she knew he wouldn't cheat on his test. Dark fur, dark hair, her eyes remained transfixed on him. His face scrunched up in frustration with the questions on the test, and the eraser on his pencil was going to become extinct.

As he worked, Max could feel eyes locked on him. Without thinking he gently turned his head around, and he saw her. Arianna's eyes were locked to his, and there was a brief moment of chemistry between them. He noticed a small curve in her lips, her own way of teasing him. His own lips, without him knowing, curved in an upright way too.

"Mr. Goof do you want me to fail you!?"

Max involuntarily jumped in his seat. Mrs. Helmbottom didn't need to use a ruler to surprise her students; she did it with her shrieking voice.

"No Mrs. Helmbottom," his voice low and meek.

"Well let's not have wandering eyes," her eyes drifting to Arianna.

Max felt his cheeks heat up when he heard the low laughter of his classmates. Great, another reason for them torture him. The bell rang only a few seconds after the moment, and a wave of relief washed over him. Not the relief he had passed the test, but the relief he finished the test, there was a big difference between the two.

"Sorry."

"What?"

Arianna and Max were attempting to walk beside each other in the crowded hallways of their school.

"Sorry for earlier, shouldn't have been staring off into space."

"So you were staring off into space." He rolled his eyes; Arianna wasn't the type to stare off into space. They fought their way between running classmates who were trying to make their way out of the school before the buses left, and others were hurrying because it was a Friday and with Friday they could nearly do anything they wanted.

"What's up bud-dies!" The strawberry blond Bobby with his large Mohawk pounced on the two, grinning as he always did. At least it wasn't P.J., who did the same thing to Max occasionally.

"Hey Bobby," Arianna chuckled.

"Mademoiselles Dianna, is it not a pleasure to see your angelic face?"

Arianna rolled her eyes at Bobby, who for the past year had been watching cheesy romantic films constantly at his place. Max and P.J. had to suffer one of his movie nights where they were forced to watch the whole movie of "Shakespeare in Love"; the only sensible words that exited the duo's mouth were: "Scary" and "No more".

"Oh Monsieur do not flatter me with your cheesy movie scrip lines."

"Aww baby!" Bobby exclaimed, "Do not penetrate me with your wickedness!"

Arianna shook her head at the red head, which did some sort of weird dance as he clutched his heart in pretend sorrow. Max rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and slight amusement at his friend's antics. P.J. had to stay in school for his science club meeting; so it was the just the three of them. As they got closer to the exit, Max's eyes widened his pace began to slow down.

Noticing his change of pace, Arianna looked at Max's gaze, seeing it where it led. She shook her head and sighed a bit. Walking away from the crowd was the girl with a flame red hair with her hair in a similar manner as Ariel from "The Little Mermaid". Holding her books close to her chest; Roxanne appeared to not even notice Max's longing gaze at her. She was only a few feet away, and Arianna watched in both pity and irritation. Why couldn't it be easier for teens to express their feelings to their crushes?

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Her voice bringing the young goof back to reality. Bobby was already heading towards his bus, smirking at his friend's sudden moment. Bobby was always a big tease, and Arianna glared at him for his actions.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" "It can't be that hard to speak with her." She hated doing this. She hated trying to make him talk to her. Arianna was smart, but when it came to the concept of love or the heart, she was stuck. It made problems worse because she was a teenager too, and she didn't suffer from the symptoms of being love struck. How could she be a teenager and not suffer from the symptoms of being love struck? Was it because of self-confidence-no. Thinking on it, Arianna didn't want to dwell on it.

Max knew she was trying to help, and that was a good thing. None of her words could reassure him on how things were going for him in the "romantic" avenue. Without thinking his voice rose to a level that was not his intention. "Oh how would you feel hearing some loser come to you and said hi can I have your number?" "She'll think I'm some kind of sicko."

In a matter of fact tone, "We all go to the same school Max, I'm sure she knows you." Which was true. Max may not be the most popular boy in school, and hey he probably may never be one of the popular kids in school, but it didn't mean he was entirely invisible. People knew him, even if it was by dumping him into the dumpster, or stealing his lunch, he was known.

"Yeah she knows me," he scoffed, "like everyone else does: a goof, a loser." Ouch. They were passing down by the park that led to the block they lived in, and their conversation wasn't getting any better.

"I don't think you're a loser Max." Her voice sincere and true; Max couldn't help looking up at her and smiling just a tiny bit.

"I know." "It's just that I wish I could be, someone bigger, someone better."

"Now I know what happens to a man's ego when a woman cuts him down."

"Ari…this is serious to Roxanne I'm nobody." Max's frown only deepened. Arianna frowned too; all she wanted was to help her friend out, but she was completely crippled in that department. She was friends with Roxanne, not the best of friends with her, but at least they formed some sort of friendship.

"I'm sure that she doesn't see you as a loser Max." Max only gave her a side glance and started to walk ahead, leaving Arianna behind to follow. Their friendship was a stormy one, a fact proven the day they had first met, but it was a good friendship and that was okay. The house they first made it to was Max, the nicely built yellow house that had suffered many mishaps due to Goofy's extreme clumsiness. Arianna had to give the house its props; it suffered Goofy's clumsiness, not some other person's mishaps…Goofy's. So whoever repaired the house or if it was Goofy himself, she didn't know.

Maybe it was mystery never to be solved.

She was sure it wasn't Goofy. He was the nicest person in town, and possibly the world. Arianna remembered visiting the Goof home just to eat Goofy's famous buttermilk pancakes. Pancakes so fluffy and nice they melted in your mouth; like heaven in your mouth. Her mouth would be drooling soon if she thought anymore about the delicious pancakes.

"I'll see you later Ari." Max said in a sad tone has he hopped over his short white picket fence.

"Hey Max…"

The younger goof turned around in front of the fence, and she was at a lost of words. She hated when this happened, even though it was rare, when she was at a lost for words. Sighing, she smiled at him. Their eyes locked, similar when they were in school, and it sent shivers down her spine. If only she could say something better, if only she could say something that could help him with his problems, if only.

"See you on the flip side." Max, whose eyes wavered at her eyes, smiled softly at her before running off into his house. Arainna could have sworn she heard the joyful cries of Goofy welcoming home his only son. The smile that was placed onto her face went down when she heard the door close, why couldn't things be easier? She walked in silence, random kids from her school passing by her without noticing her existence. Her house was only three houses down from Max's.

Arianna's house appeared similar to the others, except it was a bit wider and had more rooms. A nice two story with a light shade of blue, it was built decades ago and redesigned numerous times since…like the other houses on the block. Unlocking the front door, the aroma of steak filled the house.

"Mom, Momma are you home?" Dragging her book sack along, Arianna went into the kitchen where she found a note on the fridge. An apple magnet holding it onto the fridge, Arianna leaned closer to get a good close at it.

_Dear Sweetie,_

_The job is calling me in for an emergency evaluation. There's some baked potatoes with steak, medium rare, just like you like them. Your sisters and brother are out with friends, they should be coming around eight or nine. I told them to call you later on. Don't open the door for strangers, and if anyone calls for me tell them to leave a message. I'll be home as soon as I can._

_Love, _

_Momma_

Arianna rolled her eyes. Her mother's job was sometimes too demanding, but hey that was what came with the job. Unfortunately, her mother wouldn't arrive home until much later and her older siblings were no different. Taking her bookrack upstairs, Arianna dropped it in front of her bedroom door and slammed her face onto her pillows. The cool fabric rushing over her face, it felt so nice. Rolling onto her stomach, she stared lazily up at the ceiling her mind rushing with thoughts.

Max didn't feel good. His father crushed him in a tight embrace before he struggled himself free from his father's, surprisingly strong, grasp. What was wrong with him? Roxanne. That was it. She had been occupying his mind for the past few months now, and he didn't know exactly why. Was it her nice red hair, the beauty mark on her right cheek? Was it her grades, or her enchanting beauty? It could have been a combination of them all, she was just perfect.

And he wasn't.

It made everything suck. To make things worse Max knew he was hurting Arianna's feelings. She was only trying to help him, and without cruel intentions he shot her down like an airplane. The problem was that she didn't understand how it felt to be in a situation where you could like someone _a lot_ and know that there wasn't a chance in the universe for them returning your feelings. It was a crappy feeling, and a feeling that was haunting Max for nearly a year now.

"Oh Maxie," he heard his dad's sing song voice downstairs, "what would you like to eat for dinner?"

"Anything Dad, doesn't matter!"

"Okie dokie!"

Goofy didn't know about his problem; he doubted his old man would even understand how he felt. He knew his father meant well, and with being the only child had something to do with his smothering ways, but still…sometimes he wished he could just get away. That or have a sibling around, but he knew that was virtually impossible. When he thought about it, compared to Ari's family, he didn't think he would like having siblings. Getting back to the point, life was not going well with Max Goof.

Pushing himself in a sitting position in his bed, he stared blindly at the wall. His mind racing with thoughts and images. Throwing his pillow at the wall it bounced off and hit his Mickey Mouse phone, landing on the floor on with a loud thud. Max knew his dad didn't hear the noise because he was too busy singing mambo and fixing dinner. Sighing, Max went back to a lying position, letting his eyes drift off into a peaceful slumber. Homework could wait.

"Dammit."

Arianna wished he did understand.

She didn't know when these _feelings, _if it was the right word, came along. All she knew was one day a few years back was she woke up one morning, and she went to Max's house for something, and she saw him as "cute". He was always cute, even when they were younger, it wasn't hard to see. Okay, on many girls it was hard, but the portion that did see him-Max Goof was a handsome guy. She was sure Roxanne saw it as well, but she was probably too shy to tell him how she felt. It would be sooner or later when the two would have to officially speak their minds on their feelings, and even though deep down inside Arianna dreaded the day, she would have to accept it. Love and crushes weren't her department, she wasn't good at putting words together to form a logical statement, but if it helped him if she told him.

"Yeah Max, I understand."

Then would it make a difference?

She didn't know if it would, and personally she was afraid to find out. There were times. Times where she wished Max would see her eyes and not see her silent taunting and teasing, but how she felt for him. How confused she was, how she understood how he felt towards Roxanne.

Because it was the same way she felt towards him.

Not exactly, but it was really close to it.

"Great." She flicked on the television in her room, turning it to some talk show. She wasn't a big fan of talk shows herself, but when there wasn't anything else to watch-who can judge?

_Today on Micki Dake-Unrequited Love! See the ones who suffered long standing crushes and never recovered from the sad, pathetic rejection._

Arianna's mouth dropped and she changed the channel.

"_I'm sorry Samantha; I just can't love you like that."_

"_Oh but Danny why!?"_

"_Because, no matter what, there'll always be that girl."_

"_Who Danny who?"_

"_Roxette."_

Arianna clicked the television off angrily. Grabbing a book from her book sack, she curled up in a tight ball on the edge of the wall and furiously started to read. Maybe if she read the book over and over again after finishing it the first time then maybe her mind will be able to focus itself on more important things: Watergate Hotel mess, her Algebra, college admissions, her future goals, to become a powerful CEO someday.

Yes, all of the things that mattered. The things that would determine her future, those were the things that mattered.

"Great," she mumbled, "even Nixon's mistakes can't keep my mind off the topic of love." Letting her book onto a nearby desk, she changed from her baggy jeans and tank top into loose fitting pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Diving under the covers, Arianna would get some sleep before her sisters and brother made it home. Where should be force to fight against the stupidity, or the teenage hormones, of her crazy siblings.

"Wish he knew," she whispered to herself before her own eyes became heavy from school and before she knew it she was off in a peaceful slumber. Homework could wait.

_My love is of a birth as rare  
As 'tis for object strange and high:  
It was begotten by Despair  
Upon Impossibility.  
__-__Andrew Marvell_

* * *

**A/N: **First off I know Arianna is a weird Disney name. Probably should have named her Carol or Amy…sorry but the name just sat in me for some time. Not exotic in any way, fairly common where I live. Tell me what you think about it. So far this story is a completed one-shot; a little love for Max (hears crickets in the background). Don't see much of him on this site.

Thanks for reading and have a bless day!

And yes, I know the quote should have arrived at the beginning, but I like leaving end notes. Bad idea?


End file.
